piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game
]] LEGO ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' is the ninth LEGO video game to be made and the seventh Pirates of the Caribbean video game. It is also the fourth console Pirates of the Caribbean video game. Synopsis Join Jack Sparrow and experience the Pirates of the Caribbean universe like never before with the humorous twist that only LEGO can provide! *Experience the swashbuckling adventure, irreverent humor, memorable characters and amazing creatures of the Pirates of the Caribbean universe (content from all 4 films), through action-adventure gameplay, engaging puzzles and hilariously quirky LEGO cut-scenes. *Play as Jack Sparrow, Captain Barbossa, Davy Jones and all of your other favorite Pirates of the Caribbean characters, each with their own personalities! *Experience your favorite sequences from all four PotC films in an all-new way with the "LEGO twist" that takes players from the port of San Juan to the pirate haven of Tortuga and everywhere in-between! *Local Co-op play, one of the most beloved features of the LEGO video game series, returns to allow you to team up and enjoy the adventure with others! *Master the fun of swordsmanship and take the action to a whole new level! *Replay the story levels as different characters in Free-Play mode, and search for new areas to explore, new character puzzles to solve and even buried treasure to uncover. History LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean was announced on May 31, 2010, by Traveller's Tales Jon Burton, and on November 18, 2010, by Traveller's Tales Mark Stone. The game follows the previous LEGO video games: Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Batman and Harry Potter Years 1-4. It was released on May 10, 2011, to coincide with the release of the fourth installment of the film series. It was developed by TT Games and distributed by Traveller's Tales and Disney Interactive for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable and Microsoft Windows. LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean is based on the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' films: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest, At World's End, as well as On Stranger Tides, which was released May 20, 2011. It will feature over 70 characters from the franchise, and its flagship drop-in, drop-out co-op gameplay. The 3DS version will use the StreetPass feature to activate sword fights. Movies in the Game The concept of LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game came from the first four ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' movies #''Curse of the Black Pearl'' #''Dead Man's Chest'' #''At World's End'' #''On Stranger Tides'' Levels ''The Curse of the Black Pearl *Chapter 1 - Port Royal *Chapter 2 - Tortuga *Chapter 3 - The Black Pearl Attacks *Chapter 4 - Smuggler's Den (not in handheld versions) *Chapter 5 - Isla de Muerta Dead Man's Chest *Chapter 1 - Pelegosto *Chapter 2 - A Touch of Destiny (Not in handheld versions) *Chapter 3 - The Dutchman's Secret *Chapter 4 - Isla Cruces *Chapter 5 - The Kraken At World's End *Chapter 1 - Singapore *Chapter 2 - Davy Jones' Locker/Up is Down (Not in handheld versions) *Chapter 3 - Norrington's Choice/Escape from Flying Dutchman *Chapter 4 - The Brethren Court/Shipwreck City *Chapter 5 - The Maelstrom On Stranger Tides *Chapter 1 - London Town *Chapter 2 - Queen Anne's Revenge *Chapter 3 - White Cap Bay *Chapter 4 - A Spanish Legacy ( Not in handheld versions ) *Chapter 5 - The Fountain of Youth ''Bonus *The Ride ''Gallery'' Port Royal Lego.jpg|1-1 - Port Royal Tortuga Lego Pirates.jpg|1-2 - Tortuga Lego Pirates Level 3.jpg|1-3 - Black Pearl Attacks Smuggler's Den Chapter.jpg|1-4 - Smuggler's Den (Not available in Handheld Versions) Isla De Muerta Battle Lego.jpg|1-5 - Isla de Muerta Isla de Pelegosto.jpg|2-1 - Pelegosto|link=Pelegosto A Touch of Destiny.jpg|2-2 - A Touch of Destiny (Not available in handheld versions) The Dutchman's Secret.jpg|2-3 - The Dutchman's Secret Isla Cruces Lego.jpg|2-4 - Isla Cruces 986b489sf9g.jpg|2-5 - Kraken|link=Kraken List of characters The following is a list of characters that are playable in the majority of the game systems. Handheld only Extra toggle only Differences from the films ''The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *In the prologue, instead of singing, young Elizabeth Swann hums "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" **In that scene, Joshamee Gibbs danced like a pirate instead of telling her that it is bad luck to sing about pirates. *Young Will Turner had an eyepatch, a hook, and a parrot. *The events at Elizabeth's house are omitted. *James Norrington gets a carrot instead of a sword. *The hanging people are a couple of living guys and a living monkey instead of dead skeletons. *Instead of Jack stepping off the Jolly Mon as it sinks, the Jolly Mon breaks apart as it sinks into port. *The Jolly Mon has a cabin that looks the same as the Black Pearl. *After Jack gets off the Jolly Mon, he bows to Mullroy and Murtogg. *Before Jack rescues Elizabeth, he has Mullroy and Murtogg hold on to his hat while in the movie, he has them hold on to more of his stuff. *Jack doesn't threaten Elizabeth. *There are wanted posters of other pirates as well as Jack. *Will wakes Mr. Brown up before he meets Jack. This was done to make the game more co-op friendly. *Jack comes out of a fireplace and Will doesn't recognize him until he puts on his hat. *Will doesn't throw his sword at the door or use a super-heated sword. *Jack is not knocked out by Mr. Brown, but he lands in Norrington's arms. *Ragetti is first seen on Pintel's shoulders. *When Will throws his ax at Jacoby, instead of stabbing him in the back, it cuts him in half and his bomb exploded, reducing him to bones. *Pintel and Ragetti's search for Elizabeth is omitted. Instead, Bo'sun is seen carrying Elizabeth over his shoulder like in Kingdom Hearts II. *Elizabeth and Hector Barbossa's negotiations are left out. *Will wakes up with a starfish on his face (a small hint about his father) but is not surrounded by chickens. *Will gives the dog a bone to help rescue Jack. In the movie, Will didn't need the dog's help. *The dog follows Will and Jack out of the prison. *When walking underwater, Jack and Will were under barrels instead of a boat. *Jack and Will jam the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] with a carrot. *Groves informs Norrington of Jack's and Will's escape to the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]]. He is also the one who attempts to steer the Dauntless. In the movie, Norrington notices the escape himself and the Dauntless is attempted to be steered by a helmsman. *Jack not only recruits Gibbs but also recruits Anamaria, Marty, and Cotton in Tortuga. In the movie, he meets those three people at the docks. *Jack only recruits Cotton, Anamaria, Marty. however, Duncan, Quartetto, Crimp, Kursar are on his crew in the Black Pearl Attacks level. *The Interceptor sets out to find the Black Pearl the same night that Jack and Will arrived on Tortuga rather than waiting until morning. *Scarlett and Giselle don't slap Jack in Tortuga. Unless Jack attacks them first in various points in Tortuga. *Jack gets slapped by Anamaria, punched by Cotton and kicked in the crotch by Marty, instead of getting slapped by Anamaria twice as in the film. *When Barbossa was explaining the curse, there was an animation explaining it and presenting a flashback of the Aztec Empire as well as his and Jack's search for the cursed gold and Jack's marooning as well as Cortés and the conquest of the Aztecs. *Jack and Will sneak aboard the Pearl in the night to save Elizabeth, and Jack misses the rope. In the movie, Barbossa reaches Isla de Muerta, tries (and fails) to use Elizabeth's blood to lift the curse, sees that Elizabeth is missing, and sees Jack after he was knocked out by Will. *Barbossa's spyglass extends over 300 feet long. He used it to spy on Will and Elizabeth. *Jack gets shot out of a cannon after escaping the brig of the Black Pearl. *When the Black Pearl destroyed the Interceptor, Barbossa realizes that it isn't Elizabeth's blood he needed, but Will's. When Will survived, everyone cheered. *Jack and Elizabeth both walked the plank at the same time because they were standing in midair, scared back by Barbossa, then Elizabeth fell out of her dress. In the movie, Jack and Elizabeth walked the plank individually, and Elizabeth gave Barbossa her dress. *At Isla de Muerta, Will was hanging upside down. *Norrington locks Elizabeth up himself in the captain's cabin of the Dauntless. In the movie, Gillette and two Royal Marines locked her up. *Instead of touching the medallions and palming one, Jack distracts Barbossa and steals one. *Barbossa doesn't get shot. Instead, he runs away when the curse is lifted. When he gets hit by a falling rock, he takes a bite out of his apple and dies. *Instead of being sentenced to be hanged, Jack is put in the stockades and people throw food at him. *In the post-credits scene, Barbossa is dragged away by Tia Dalma before Jack the monkey steals a medallion. ''Dead Man's Chest'' *Cutler Beckett is shorter than in the movie. *In the Handheld version, Will doesn't meet Wyvern. *Leech strangely doesn't appear in the game at all. * Beckett has a doll of Elizabeth, but in the film he has Red Coat dolls. *Weatherby Swann dresses as Elizabeth in her jail cell. *The scene where Elizabeth holds Beckett at gunpoint is omitted. *The scene where Bootstrap Bill Turner tells Jack that his time ran out is omitted. *The scene where Jack gets out of the Turkish Prison is omitted. *Jack doesn't lose his hat until Davy Jones takes it. *The scene where Will searches for Jack Sparrow in Tortuga is omitted. *When Will finds Jack on Isla de Pelegostos, Jack is already tied to the stick. In the movie, Will finds Jack on his throne. *Will and Gibbs are in separate cages even though in the movie, they are in the same cage. *Will and Gibbs are the only ones in the cages. *The scene where Leech and his-would be mutineers fell in the ravine is omitted. *Anamaria is still a member of Jack's crew in the game, as shown following Pelegostos, whereas she was absent for the rest of the films. *Duncan is still alive after they escape Pelegostos rather than LeJon. *The trip to Tia Dalma's shack was longer than in the movie. *Jack and his crew fight a giant crocodile in Tia Dalma's swamp. *On the wrecked vessel, Will finds a sailor with a starfish on his face instead of someone with no face. *When Davy Jones appeared on the Black Pearl, Jack uses his spyglass again to teleport Jones far away. *Davy Jones was sad while he plays his pipe organ. In the movie, he was just crazy. *When Will meets his father, the camera rotated around them and they mirrored each other. *The Liar's dice are bigger. *When Will takes the key from Davy Jones' beard, he replaces it with a banana instead of the drawing of the key. *Pintel gets chased by monkeys on Isla Cruces. *There is a giant crab on Isla Cruces. *In the duel for the key, Will and Norrington team up against Jack instead of all three against each other. This was done to make the game more co-op friendly. *In the handheld version, when a gate closes where Jack goes in, you can hear the dinner is served soundtrack, however, it is unknown who was singing this because all the people on Isla Cruces are wiped out. *If you wait outside the mill at Isla Cruces, some of Davy Jones' crewman can appear to fight the player. *The mill wheel has a horizontal platform in the middle. *Davy Jones' heart looks like a collectible heart with his hat instead of an organic heart. *Hadras' head is placed in the Dead Man's Chest. *Elizabeth, instead of betraying Jack, helps Jack fight the Kraken and the Kraken grabs her with his tentacle but throws her out onto the boat with Gibbs and Will. *When Jack faces the Kraken, instead of waiting with his sword drawn, he jumps in the mouth holding a toothbrush with toothpaste on it, because the Kraken's breath stinks. *Davy Jones finds Hadras' head in the chest. *Everyone is happy to see Barbossa. *When the Guard Dog becomes chief of the Pelegostos, the cannibals act like dogs and the Dog laughs at them. ''At World's End'' *Instead of being hanged, the convicts accused of piracy are put in the stockades and have food chucked at them. *The cabin boy hums a sea chanty rather than singing Hoist the Colours. *Lord Beckett is annoyed by the singing. *Barbossa and Elizabeth do not meet Tai Huang until after going to the Bath House. *The part were Gibbs and the rest of the crew go under the Bath House is omitted. They instead hide in one of the baths. *Sao Feng agrees in the bathhouse, instead of in the streets, to the supplies in which Barbossa would receive (they also appear to be close friends). *The Hai Peng was not destroyed, but abandoned, whereas in the movie it was destroyed by the waterfall that led to Davy Jones' Locker. *The rescue crew land straight on the Black Pearl when they land on the locker. *Tia Dalma gets put in the brig as soon as the Black Pearl returns to the real world. *Beckett negotiating with Jack is omitted. *Elizabeth only wanted to go on the Empress because she could have a relaxing bath. *When Elizabeth exits the bathroom, Sao Feng is already dead. *Norrington gets the help of Mullroy and Murtogg to free Elizabeth and her crew from the brig. This was done to make the game more co-op friendly. *Norrington hits Davy Jones in the face with a fish instead of stabbing him. Norrington's head is then put on the fish by Davy Jones rather than being killed by Bootstrap, although he is stabbed by Bootstrap before Jones does this. *Captain Teague strangely does not appear at all in the game. *Instead of a vote, the Pirate King selected through a game of Spin the Bottle. *Even after the bottle landed on Jack, he spun it again so it could land on Elizabeth. *Will attempted to get to the meeting by swimming to Shipwreck Cove after Jack pushed him from the Pearl (therefore, he never met with Becket and was too late to make it to Shipwreck Cove). *The meeting with Beckett, Will and Davy Jones on the Endeavor is omitted. *In the meeting on the spit of land, the parley is settled through a game of rock paper scissors between Jack and Davy. *Ragetti accidentally spills the cup holding pieces of eight. *The pieces of Eight deviate from the movie (for instance, Chevalle's appears to be a croissant rather than a playing card). *Calypso has clothes when she grows giant. *In the game it never showed Will and Elizabeth get married. *Jack the Monkey drags the chest over to Will, and Will stabs the heart rather than Jack using Will's arm to stab the heart. *Bootstrap didn't carve Will's heart out and place it inside the Dead Man's Chest, like in the movie. Instead, Will jumps up and grabs a heart from his health bar and throws it into the Dead Man's Chest. *The crew of the Dutchman still look like sea creatures when Davy Jones dies. *Will still looks the same after becoming captain of the Dutchman. *Henry Turner was playing with a toy version of the Flying Dutchman when Will returned. ''On Stranger Tides'' * The part where the fishermen discover the ancient sailor is omitted. * King Ferdinand accidentally kills the ancient fisherman when he tries to take the book from him. * Angelica steals the book from the Spanish with a fishing rod. * Angelica (disguised as Jack) wears a face hider, with a nose, mustache and glasses. * The court scene is omitted. * Joshamee Gibbs accompanies Jack to St James's Palace. This was done to make the level more co-op friendly. * When Gibbs and Jack attempt to escape from the palace, Jack takes a piece of chicken. * Scrum helps Jack take out Angelica. This was done to make the level more co-op friendly. * Angelica has henchmen to attack Jack. * Angelica knocks out Jack with a saucepan in the storage room instead of the Quartermaster shooting him with a voodoo dart by the River Thames. Jack is only shot by the Quartermaster with a dart in the portable version. * Gibbs eats the map instead of burning it. * In the Mutiny on the Queen Anne's Revenge, Jack has to only recruit Garheng, Salaman and the Cook. * Yeoman and Master-at-Arms are absent and replaced by to grey skinned Zombies. * After the Mutiny, the Cook is turned in a zombie straight away instead of being killed by Greek fire then turned into a zombie. * The scene with Jack and Angelica dancing is omitted. Instead, Angelica asks Jack to read a book about the Fountain of Youth but Jack refuses and Angelica walks towards him in a flirty manner and pushes him into the room with the ships in bottles. * Philip, Scrum and Derrick are the only ones who have to go out to attract the mermaids. * Syrena is the mermaid who goes to the raft off of the coast of Whitecap Bay. * At Whitecap Bay, the Mermaids can jump onto land and turn their tails into legs to serve as enemies. * Philip and Syrena fall in love at Whitecap Bay instead of the unnamed island. * When the lighthouse is destroyed, Syrena lands straight in the case. * In the handheld version, the Cook is eaten by Tamara rather than Derrick and Purser being the ones that get eaten. * Derrick survives the mermaid attack. * The Cliff Scene is omitted. * Instead of slitting his throat, Blackbeard hurtles food at Philip in order to make Syrena cry. * Jack and Barbossa don't get captured in the Spanish camp. * Barbossa and Jack escape the camp in a tree slingshot. * The Jungle Pools scene is omitted. However, there are small areas of water throughout the first two stages (as well as a bonus stage) in the Fountain of Youth level - and Syrena is in a small pool in the preceding cutscene. * Blackbeard and Angelica make their way to the Fountain straight away, leaving the collapsed bridge behind them. * Groves and other British Marines do not show up during the battle at the Fountain of Youth and during the attack on the Spanish camp. * Instead of the British fighting Blackbeard's men, the Spanish soldiers do battle with them. * Instead of stabbing Blackbeard with a poisoned sword, Barbossa throws a poison frog at Blackbeard. It later bounces off Angelica, poisoning her as well. * During the boss fight with Blackbeard, Syrena joins Jack and the others to defeat Blackbeard. * Jack and Barbossa fight Blackbeard together rather than Barbossa fighting Blackbeard alone. This is to make it more co-op friendly. * In the portable version, the Spaniard chucks a bomb at Blackbeard and blows him up. Why this happened is unknown. * When Blackbeard is defeated, Angelica slaps Jack in the face with Blackbeard's beard. * At the end, Barbossa recovers his original pirate hat, but still wears his Navy coat. * Angelica finds Jack's hat washed up on the island rather than the voodoo doll. Promotions Trivia *It was thought that Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides would have its own video game, but it was shown on the film's official site that LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game would be the film's video game, with the fourth film's plot being in the game. It is possible that it could have been because of the cancellation of Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned, which was supposed to be released on February 2, 2011. *If you unlock all the gold bricks, there is a secret level that is similar to the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' ride at Disneyland and Walt Disney World. *Music from the films and the ''At World's End'' video game is used for this game. *Lego Pirates of the Caribbean is the only video game in the Lego series that has no stud limit. *With the exception of the Ride level, no actual dialogue is used, just like every previous LEGO video game. In The Ride, there is a deep and distorted voice singing "A Pirate's Life for Me" song. *This is the second-to-last LEGO video game to feature no dialogue, with the last being LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7, released later in the same year. *In every LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean set, there was a code included on a poster of the set which, when inputted into the game, would unlock an extra character simply called "Jack Sparrow". When the player selects him, he turns out to be a special Dancing Jack Sparrow who forces all the other characters around him (minus the second player) to dance with him. **If the player plays as Dancing Jack Sparrow, the version of "A Pirate's Life For Me" from the unlockable ride level will play. *This is the first game in the Lego series where the player can skip the opening intro before the title screen. *It is the only licensed Lego game not to be released via Steam, despite LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game and LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy are also not available for Steam but both released under LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga. The reason why it wasn't made available through Steam is possibly due to it being the only Lego game published under Disney Interactive, which does not have any games available for Steam, despite being a listed publisher. **It would eventually be released on Steam, alongside [[Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game)|the At World's End video game]] and 19 other games by Disney Interactive, on October 6th, 2014. http://www.gamespot.com/articles/disney-launches-20-games-on-steam/1100-6422792/ *Interestingly enough, Jack Sparrow is only ever referred to as "Captain Jack Sparrow" on the Xbox 360 version of the game. On every other version (including the PS3 version, which is identical in all but button prompts), he is referred to as merely "Jack Sparrow". **To follow this, the Nintendo DS and 3DS versions refer to his "Jack Sparrow (Waistcoat)" costume as "Jack Sparrow (Alternate)", even though there are several other alternate costumes for Jack Sparrow in those versions of the game. *There are several extra characters included in the Nintendo DS and 3DS versions of the game which are missing from the console version, including some which many might consider to be important enough to be included. These characters include Scarlett, Giselle, Admiral Norrington, and several Dutchman pirates. *Also on the DS and 3DS versions of the game, On Stranger Tides receives unique cutscenes using the models found in-game, whereas the other three films use the cutscenes from the console versions (with minor alterations). *In no version of the game is there any appearance of Captain Teague, despite his important role in both At World's End and On Stranger Tides. *During the loading screens, the Black Pearl is shown with two masts despite having three: it's the only ship suffering this mistake. External Links *Lego Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Wiki Category:Real-world games Category:Real-world videogames